ProCygnTech02
is the 2nd episode of Project Cygnus Technocrat animation. It it aired in Japan on April 8, 2018. Summary Without know how to use the PlaWrestler, Momoha wake up in front of her dorm. But she can't follow her dream because of a chronic pain. Synopsis Directly after Momoha's power recovering Raiju and Ryuenjin, her normal-self reappears with no memories of what she just did. Kazuma and Jake commanded both Wild Typhoon and Red Falcon to relentlessly attack Raiju and Ryuenjin, which causes Hikaru's power reacts this and successfully restores both of them. Momoha's inner-self resurface and gives her power to Daito that allowed Ryuenjin to unleash the fireball attack. Ryuenjin's powerful attack seemly destroy Red Falcon and kill Jake Falcon with one blow, ending the fighting game. Kazuma loses his title as a best Plawres modeler and quickly retreats from the place with an injured Wild Typhoon. Momoha and Daito's unconscious bodies are safety taken to Hakujitsu High by the up-and-coming transfer student wearing a Horus mask, who called Momoha "Princess". When they awaken, Momoha and Raiju both find themselves with no memories of how the battle ended. So Daito and Ryuenjin are not sure how Kazuma comes into attempted steal his title "King" and destroying Jake and Red Falcon in one blow. They learned that Kazuma was hired by someone to captured Momoha in exchange for keeping his title safe. Daito and Momoha both returns to the classroom to keep herself away from any harm. At WPWE, Erika reported Hector that she discovered Momoha's power he want to use to develop a super-soldier and Hector agreed that Momoha was important for robots. At dormitory during night, Momoha calls Adam and Dante to ask them if she played Plawres before since her memory from the accident few years ago is hazy. While hanging around in an alley with Red Devil's tag symbol, they claim that Momoha never played Plawres ever again. Momoha then check Raiju's situations and Raiju told her that he praised her more than thousand time, calling her "cute", causes Momoha to burst a laugh. Kagura comes in with a great news that Daito and Kenshi were listed in the PlaWrestler roster for the WPWE Tournament in few days. Momoha seems she never do this anymore and only she will do her best is fixing robots before she goes to sleep. Next morning, Neptune pokes Momoha with trident, waking her up and realize she may be late for class because of the headphone. When Daito and Kenshi invites Momoha for lunch during break, Daito points out that Kenshi-senpai is going to lecture on how to make a perfect fried rice that Daito made. Momoha laughs and say she even got sucked in the Plawres games and want to keep her studies as a hard works. Neptune replied that Daito is sick and tired of doing math instead of fighting game, which Daito goes mad. But Ryuenjin and Raiju agreed that he should be more carefully for studies, cause Daito to yelled at both to shut up while Momoha and Kenshi laughing. When Daito and Kenshi does the homework at night, Daito explains to him what happened to Momoha and Kenshi advised him to be more careful whenever she go. Yuzuru admires Zhu Wang-Long's designs as a fellow tattoo artist, and Momoha takes the rested from physical education. As everyone sleep, Ritsuka attempt to crack WPWE codes while the blond-haired transfer student is looking for the girl to attracted with his music. The next morning, Momoha does her best to help Daito passing the math test, but were interfered by the person fall to the school's yard. Momoha and Daito goes outside the school to see what's happen. The masked man wake up and the two were freaked out. Anyway, Momoha meets the masked man, who introduces himself as Yumeto Goyou, a transfer student, and addresses Momoha as "Princess" again, stating he came to Momoha because he heard her voice. Bewildered, Daito become so jealous and sends Yumeto away. Meanwhile, Kenshi, Asato and Yuzuru were talked about disappears from school since they were listed to participate in WPWE tournament as the picture of blue dragon tattoo is shown. Later, Ritsuka keeping under the watch as Momoha and Daito were studies and Momoha is visited by the blond-haired man who forced her into the ring again as the episode ends. Character Appearances Main Characters *'Momoha Sunohara' *Daito Ichinomiya *Kenshi Nikaidou *Ritsuka Sanjou *Clark Shiboshi *Yumeto Goyou *Hibiki Rokukawa Supporting Characters *Asato Nomi *Yuzuru Yashima *Kagura Kotobuki *Susumu Tsuzuki *Shigeru Hamadate *Rento Ishiguro *Kouta Usui *Chiharu Umon *Fumiaki Wakamatsu *Yuuhei Oogami *Risa Hiruma *Dr. David Sinclair *Adam and Dante *''Kyousuke Sunohara'' (mentioned) *Hikaru Nanase Villains *Hector Rojo *Minasa Rojo *Erika Blacksteel *Kazuma Tsukishita *Jake Falcon *Zhu Wang-Long Robots *Raiju *Ryuenjin *Neptune *Hercules *Apollo *Horus *Pegasus *Diamond Prince *Black Satan *Black Satan Jr. *Minos and Rhadamanthus *Wild Typhoon *Rage Falcon *Fujinryu *''Hades'' (briefly cameo) Major Events *First official anime appearances of several characters including: Clark Shiboshi, Yumeto Goyou, Kouta Usui, Yuuhei Oogami, Kyousuke Sunohara, Hector Rojo, Minasa Rojo, Erika Blacksteel, and Zhu Wang-Long. *Kyousuke Sunohara, Momoha's late father, is mentioned for the first time. **Also, Hades, god of the underworld, makes a briefly cameo for the first time. Differences between game and anime Trivia *The song Momoha played when she relaxed is Dance Through Heart, sung by Hexa✶Starway from the first Project Cygnus otome game. Category:Episodes Category:Project Cygnus series Category:Project Cygnus episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime